tamahome's twin
by lilwolfchick200
Summary: what would happen if tamahome had a twin sister
1. captuered

Chapter 1 captured

It was a warm sunny day in the Konan Empire as the sun gently kissed the ground of the market place. A girl with purple hair was strolling happily along her bright purple eyes shimmering under her bangs. She looked about 17, as her height portrayed her 2 be shyly of six feet making her slim figure quite noticeable. A wonderful smell lightly touched Malina's nose. Malina looked at one of the carts a small amount of food was sitting out, without hesitating; Malina quickly grabbed it and took off.

SMACK

Malina was suddenly on the ground her head hurting; she looked up to see 2 guards, both twice her size and height, blocking her path,

"Uh....hi gentlemen can I help you?"

The guards said nothing as they grabbed her and carried her away.

,_ Gee you would think they would be a little gentler on a lady, _Malina thought to herself.

When they got to the palace the guards were still dragging Malina, who was now kicking around in every direction like a mad-woman as they walked into the throne room wear the emperor was waiting, they forced the young girl down on her knees as they explained what happened,

"Your highness, we caught this girl stealing red handed."

Malina was now madder then ever she had never been caught before,

"You creeps let me go now!"

The emperor spoke up,

"Guards allow her to stand so I can see her face."

The guards, never ones to question the emperor, allowed Malina her privilege to stand. The emperor gave Malina good look over from her long black fishnets that led up to her long black pants to her skin tight short sleeved shirt,

"And you're certain that it was her who did it."

"Yes sir we saw her with our own eyes."

"Then she must be punished."

Malina gave a glaring look, but didn't dare make a move as the guards carried her away.


	2. a nosy pristess

Ch. 2 A nosy priestess

Malina awoke the next morning, curled up on the hard cold floor dirt sticking 2 her soft yet sweaty skin. She reached up and undid her braid that looked more like a messy ponytail. She ran her small fingers threw the many purple locks. She tied it back up into a braid as her sleeve slipped down reviling an inch of a red symbol on her forearm.

A girl with brown hair pulled up that look like dumplings, and big friendly brown eyes was ambling around the palace happily skipping her brown pleated skirt lightly ruffling upward into her matching vest and jacket. Miaka Yuuki is a spontaneous and happy young girl, who travels to the National Library with her friend Yui, and has a vision of a beautiful red peacock. The peacock happens to be Suzaku, one of four gods. Miaka follows the peacock to the Important Documents Reference Room, where she discovers and reads the "the book of the four gods" and is sent to the world of ancient China. Here she becomes the priestess Suzaku, and is granted the privilege and responsibility of protecting Konan Country.

Miaka is always cheerful and happy, open-minded and brave, and although she dislikes school, quite intelligent. She likes to behave goofy and easy-going to make others feel comfortable and happy, but also at times can act and talk very mature, so is not to be taken lightly. She likes to be around others, and when she is alone, she uses the spirit in people to spur herself on. She carries courage and a sense of independence also, disliking involving others in her problems. If others do become involved, she takes the responsibility for them on herself.

Miaka is extremely loyal, and has a strong sense of justice. She loves the people around her, and is a solid, strong friend. Despite the fact that Miaka initially trusts people and gives them the benefit of the doubt, if someone does something to hurt her or one of the people she cares about; she does not let it pass. Miaka's strong sense of will and her loyalty and love for her friends often leads her to taking care of things herself, with no help. She has a habit of putting others' welfare before her own.

Miaka has a bad habit of eating large quantities of food. If Miaka has one weakness, it concerns her stomach. She is always eager and willing to stuff herself with anything edible; however, whenever food is involved, Miaka will often lose her wits, as her stomach takes first priority over her mind. Miaka's ability to consume any quantity of food in the shortest amount of time possible is certainly impressive.

Miaka is deeply in love with Tamahome, one of her Suzaku Seven. His protection and loyalty for her stirs the depths of her heart, causing both her and Tamahome to love each other devotedly. It is Miaka's dream and greatest wish to stay with Tamahome; and she often finds that their love for each other is so strong that it sometimes hurts them, but at the same time, it opens their eyes and gives them a gentle, helpful understanding of the heart. Miaka and Tamahome's love is passionate, deep, and moving.

Miaka was poking around in the throne room when a soft green ribbon caught her eye_, I wonder who's this is,_

A guy (who looked a lot like a women) popped his head into the room. He had long purple hair pulled in a high braid wearing a bright kimono accenting his purple eyes. Nuriko was a Nuriko is a happy and outgoing man; Nuriko is a strong person, with a powerful sense of self and duty. Nuriko would do just about anything for a friend, and the well-being of others is one of his chief concerns. Nuriko likes to be happy, and likes to see the people who are important to him happy. Nuriko is an optimist who almost always sees the bright side of things, and even when he is down, he never gives up. Nuriko is definitely not a quitter and is always ready to keep trying when something doesn't work out.

Nuriko is a strong friend to Miaka and the Seishi, and is thought of as a brother to all of them. Nuriko offers a shoulder to lean on in times of crises, and is always providing care and support. His courage and willingness to accept and deal with all situations makes him an admirable person. He takes things in stride, but this does not mean he is an unfeeling person or cannot be hurt. Nuriko is open to others, honest, and straightforward, allowing him insight into the emotions of his friends, and permits him to help them.

Nuriko carries a sad past with him. As a child, Nuriko had a beloved little sister named Kourin. Although Kourin was a year younger than Nuriko, they were so much alike that people thought they were twins. One day, the young ten-year-old Nuriko was out for a walk, and Kourin raced to catch up with him. As Nuriko turned around, he saw Kourin step out onto the street, just as a team of speeding, runaway horses appeared. Before Nuriko's eyes, Kourin was trampled to death on the street. In order to keep Kourin's spirit with him, Nuriko "went" gay, dressing as his sister, letting himself take her place.

He walked over to Miaka and looked over her shoulder,

"Hey, Miaka what are you looking at?"

Miaka held up the ribbon to Nuriko,

"Is this yours ?"

Nuriko shook his head,

The guars voice lightly stroked both Miaka and Nuriko's ears from outside the room,

"I don't care what they say about that girl she's not normal it has been 48 hours she should be screaming out in pain, but no she's just standing their doing nothing."

"Leave it to me I'll make her scream."

The guards walked off snickering.


	3. a mystrius light

Chapter 3 A mysteries light

Malina lay on the floor of her cell eyes shut, dirt stinging the cuts and bruises that now covered her body. The loud squeaking of the door hit her ears. Too tired to try to run Malina got pushed onto her feet and dragged (almost literally) to another block , two guards held Malina against the wall, while a third, more intimidating looking, guard stepped forward a whip clutch tightly in his hand. The guard threw the whip; striking Malina hard on the back leaving a red mark on it he continued this for an hour on every part of Malina's body. Malina dropped to the cold hard ground with a loud groan as the guards turned her around to face the other guard. The guard raised the whip back, and lashed it at Malina's face. Suddenly a red light came from Malina's arm and hurled the whip back at the guard, caught off guard the whip made a deep gash in his right cheek. The others quickly ran 2 his side,

"Captain! Are u ok?"

Malina took advantage of her new found freedom and dashed toward the door but the guards cut her off as they grasped her tightly Malina let out a loud cry of pain,

"ARGH!"

Take her back and don't let her out of your sight, and inform the emperor at once!"

The guards nodded and shuffled off to follow the orders given.


	4. tamahome's secret

Ch. 4 Tamahome's secret

A boy with long brown hair and dark brown eyes was in his room, talking to a boy with dark green hair and violet eyes.

Hotohori is the beautiful, narcissistic, yet lonely Emperor of Konan Country and the fourth Emperor of Konan, and from a young age, he was raised among adults to be responsible and take care of political affairs. Hotohori is naturally a gentle, peace-loving person, who is rather isolated and quiet but also very good to and caring of others. Hotohori is serious and kind, and noble to the people he rules over. In fact, he will often put the affairs of Konan ahead of taking care of himself, so that he is so busy looking after the people and ruling the country that he forgets about his own life and needs. Since he was raised among adults such as advisors and ambassadors, he acts older than his age. As Emperor, he is trained to be cool and majestic, but his warm heart shines through his reserved exterior.

Hotohori is used to being in control of a situation, and as such, is a natural leader who can step forward and gracefully handle things. He will often take on a guise of authority when trying to get people to listen to him, but this doesn't mean he won't humble himself if necessary. Hotohori treats all people as equals who have value, and in turn this makes himself a respectable person. Hotohori is extremely courageous and won't step down from protecting something important to him. He is slow to anger, but when he does become angry or upset, he is a formidable and relentless opponent. He is open and honest to the people around him, and usually tries to look at all sides of a situation before acting too hastily.

Hotohori's one fault is his narcissism. Hotohori is very proud of his beauty, and is always displaying his regal bearing and good looks. He loves looking at himself in the mirror and definitely likes when others compliment him. He does this in good humor, though - he isn't a selfish person or someone who would cut others down. Rather, he is generous with his beauty, loving himself but also others along with him. Hotohori's childhood was filled with emptiness and aloneness. As a youngster, he felt he was unloved by his father, the previous Emperor, or his mother. Even as a child he was saddled with the affairs of the entire country; but when the young Hotohori learned he was a Suzaku Seishi and heard the legend of the priestess of Suzaku, he embraced the story. He hoped the young girl who appeared would be the one to end his solitude and sadness, and like him for who he really was. Hotohori's father died when he was fourteen, and his mother forced him to become the Emperor. When Hotohori's mother also died, life around him became even more quiet. Hotohori felt as though he was trapped and longed for freedom.

Tamahome is very clever, with a sharp intellect and a snappy wit. He is quick to jump at opportunities, although he always foresees the consequences of an action and takes care of it accordingly. Tamahome is responsible, with a natural forthright curiosity that sometimes makes him appear innocent, but in reality, he is very stoic and does not let others take advantage of him. Tamahome cares deeply about others, and will sacrifice himself without hesitation to protect someone against a foe. Tamahome covers up his true loyalty for his friends with a sometimes brash, selfish attitude, but usually only does this as a defense mechanism, or even as a joke. He has a natural charm and flair about him, making him an outgoing person, with a talent for winning trust and friendship. Tamahome is very noble and not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. He makes no excuses, and finds an inner strength in his honesty. When he does make a mistake, Tamahome is not afraid to admit that he was wrong, accepting it and looking for the best possible method to correct it.

Tamahome does have a spark of a temper, however, and can become defensive when he is accused of something. He carries an air of self-confidence, and although at times he likes to show off, he ordinarily uses this confidence to make others feel at ease and prove that he knows what he is doing. Tamahome generally is guided by his heart, and would never disregard his feelings if he sensed that something is wrong. He is a deep, dynamic person, with a wonderful mixture of a pure heart and a sense of humor. Tamahome is strong and dependable with a warm interior, and almost always can respond to a situation with a smile. He is quick to defend what he cares about, and upholds a powerful sense of justice. Tamahome did, however, have a difficult childhood. He and his family live in a village as poor yet happy farmers. Teased as a child with the nickname "ghost boy" because of the blazing symbol for "Ogre" on his forehead, Tamahome secretly hated the character that marked him as a Seishi for Suzaku. Tamahome, as the eldest child with four younger siblings, took it upon himself to help his parents in any way possible, attempting to dig them out of poverty. However, when Tamahome was twelve years of age, his mother died and his father fell sick with a deadly illness. Tamahome took the burden of financial troubles on himself, and dedicated his life to his family. Because of his poor life, Tamahome has a great love for money, and tries to get it any way possible. Along with the poverty, though, Tamahome also had the joy of raising his younger siblings. Thus, Tamahome developed a natural way with just about any child.

Tamahome is deeply in love with the priestess of Suzaku, Miaka. At first, Tamahome thought of Miaka as simply another sister to take care of, and naively didn't notice her developing feelings for him due to his kindness. When Miaka first voiced a love for him, Tamahome was surprised, due to his lack of experience with women, and didn't know how to respond. It wasn't until a little later that Tamahome realized how important Miaka was to him, and admitted his love for her. Together, the two of them share a true love that is deep and spiritual.

Two guards came into the room,

"Sir there's something strange with that girl from before she gave off a weird light from her arm."

Tamahome's head perked up,

"A strange light?"

Tamahome turned to the emperor,

"Highness allow me to go along with Miaka to talk to her."

Hotohori nodded in approval as Tamahome took off.

Malina had her back to the wall her arms and legs covered in scrapes and bruises as she herd the door open in close. Two sets of footsteps came down the dark cold path and stopped at Malina's cell. Malina gave a cold steer into the darkness as a pair of blue eyes her purple ones.

"Hey we wanna talk to you."

Malina's eyes softened a little as she looked at the boy same age as her with dark green hair and bright blue eyes. She carefully looked over at his slight muscular build. He was wearing a long blue shirt with black pants around his waist keeping his shirt closed was a blue belt.

"Is your name Tamahome?"

Miaka jumped in before he had a chance to answer,

"Yep that's him see,"

She lifted his bangs revealing an ogre symbol on his forehead. Malina lifted up her ripped sleeve revealing a strength symbol on her forearm.

"I am Malina a member of the Suzaku seven just like my brother."


	5. Malina's decision

Ch.5 Malina's decision

"Your Tamahome's sister?

"Twin sister actually."

Miaka was ecstatic with excitement; however Malina's face showed no emotion,

"Wow another member of the Suzaku seven this awesome."

Malina turned her back to them as she leaned against the cold iron door,

"I know you didn't come down here to talk, so why are you here?"

Tamahome took a good look at Malina's back that was scraped and bruised from the many whiplashes ,_wow she's pretty banged up,_ He softly cleared his through talking in the calmest voice he could use,

"We've come to you with an offer as you can see Miaka here is the priestess of Suzaku, and we were hoping you would join us on a quest to help us summon him, so we can get Miaka back to her world and save Konan."

Malina slinked over to the shadows as Miaka handed her some new clothes,

"Here Malina you can wear this if you want."

Malina took the clothes form her and stepped out but she now looked liked a young boy wearing a tight blue shirt and matching pants, as soon as she spoke both Miaka and Tamahome knew it was her,

"I'll join you but I'm not much help, so it looks like it's up to u two to get me out of here."

"Don't worry we will," Miaka gave Malina a good once over "You know you look like a buy with your hair up that way."

Malina shot her a look of death,

"Oh sorry did I insult you?"

"Its ok I'm used to it by now."

Malina took down her hair and started to put it in a tight braid as she sat back down on the ground,

"So when am I getting out of here?"

It was Tamahome's turn to speak,

"We'll talk to the emperor and ask hi m to release you now that you've agreed to help us."

"Sounds good to me, but I should tell you that it's the emperor's fault that I'm here."

"Don't worry we'll talk to him."

Miaka looked over at Malina and it turned out she had fallen asleep so they both decided to leave.


	6. new meetings

Chapter 6 new meetings

Malina woke up on a fairly conferrable bed, her arms and legs covered in bandages wear the cuts and bruises were. Her small slim body was now accented by a long soft yellow kimono and her long wine colored hair was pined up in a braid with elegant Chinese style chopsticks and a small blue flower was by her ear.

Malina tried to get up, but to no avail she was still injured from whip lashes, her ears caught the sound of the door being opened as a soft and gentle hand touched hers

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Malina demanded trying to hides the fear in her voice.

A guy with long brown hair and dreamy brown eyes came into her view. Ha looked about eighteen and was wearing long and elegant clothing,

"Do not be afraid I won't hurt you."

Malina recognized the voice as the emperor,

"You didn't hurt me but your guards did a good job did you order them to this just because I was trying to survive?"

"Please you must understand I wasn't aware of how they were treating you I'll be sure they are all punished."

"Can you explain to me how did get here and in different clothes?"

"Tamahome reported to me what condition u were in and I sent my maids to bring you here."

Malina gave a small giggle,

"And here I thought you were a jerk, but I see that I was mistaken."

"A lady should always be treated gently."

Malina felt her heart jump a beat as Hotohori delicately put his hand on her cheek. She felt his soft skin touch hers, at that she could feel he was a kind and gentle person.

"My name is Hotohori though I'm not always called that my I ask what yours is."

"My name is Malina."

There was a soft knock on the door as one of the maids came in,

"Sire, the priestess wishes to speak to you."

Hotohori nodded as he walked to the door looking over his should at Malina once more. Malina (being a lazy butt) had fallen asleep. The emperor paused for a moment and pulled the sheets up to Malina's shoulders and walked silently out the door.


	7. head on collisions

Chapter 7 head on collisions

When Malina awakened again her bandages were gone and a small tray was lying on a table wither her clothes, looking like new, were lying above it. She got out of bed, and noticed on the tray was some food. Malina slipped off her kimono and back into her normal clothes as a small note fell by her foot,

"Hu, what's this?"

Malina bent down and picked up the note and read it softly to herself,

Malina,though we didn't meet in the best situations I have noticed that I have fallen in love with you. I hope you will someday return my feelings and when you do I want you for my wife.

Hotohori

Malina stared at the letter blankly never before had she ever been told something like that,

,_ Ok first I get caught by guards and get saved by my older twin brother and now the emperor is saying he's in love with me ok getting weird mutch,_

She slipped the note into her pocket and walked out into the hallway. Malina passed by many rooms and was fascinated by how wonderful they all were.

SMACK!

Pain rushed to Malina's head like a horse from a loud sound, she slowly looked up at a young man with red hair and brown eyes.

Tasuki is very courageous, adventurous, and loves stepping up to a challenge. Endowed with a fiery temper, Tasuki never hesitates to tell things like they are, though his smart mouth occasionally gets him into trouble. Tasuki is extremely open, and definitely stands up for what he believes in. Never hesitant to spring to the defense of someone he cares about; Tasuki is protective and never gives up. Though rough on the surface, and slightly rude with a smart-aleck attitude, Tasuki is very kind and loyal to his friends. Because of his quick spark of a temper, Tasuki can at times be a little insensitive, but is redeemed through his inner honesty and straightforwardness. Fun-loving at all times, Tasuki is always ready with a quick comment or sly joke to cheer others up.

Tasuki claims to dislike women of all kinds, though his actions prove otherwise. Rather, it seems that Tasuki is such a gentleman that women always get him into trouble. His dislike of women may have also stemmed from his upbringing. Tasuki possesses a sharp wit, and constantly colors his language with fine examples of foul language. Smart and speedy, Tasuki maintains a wild freedom, and is used to getting his own way, but takes his responsibilities seriously and never steps down from a duty. Rather, he boldly accepts obstacles with self-confidence, and emerges triumphant in his successes. Though Tasuki often covers up his feelings with his smooth, sly attitude, he is also unafraid to show his true feelings to those he knows are friends. Despite being tough, Tasuki is a deep young man who feels deeply.

Tasuki grew up with five older sisters, each as short-tempered and smooth-mouthed as he is. Constantly under the torture of holding his own in a crowded house of women, Tasuki left at fifteen in order to become a bandit, already harboring his "dislike" of females. Tasuki quickly became a favorite of the bandits' leader, and rapidly moved up in rank. Tasuki soon gained possession of the treasured Tessen, a formidable weapon that with the words "Rekka Shinen", would throw flames,

"Cripes, can't you watch wear you're going!"

"You're the one who ran into me!"

Tasuki then grabbed Malina by the sleeve accidentally ripping it revealing her symbol,

"Hey watch it you jerk!"

"Hold on a minuet that mark on your arm."

"Yea so what?"

Tasuki raised up his sleeve revealing a mark on his lower arm,

"The name's Tasuki I'm also a member of the Suzaku seven."

Malina just walked off down the hall.

"Hey get back here!"


	8. mirror images

Chapter 8 mirror images

Malina Stepped outside to a small lake she looked down at her reflection when she noticed she had two reflections, Malina looked at the second reflection's owner and there stood someone who looked exactly like her from the long violet braid to the spunky violet eyes,

"Its ok to talk you know."

Malina gave a soft grunt,

"Did you not notice that we look exactly alike?"

Nuriko looked down into the water at the two reflections,

"Well what do ya know I have a mirror image?"

"Except of corse I look better."

Malina ran her fingers threw her hair as Nuriko looked at her with an evil look,

"What did say you little brat!"

"I said I look better."

Nuriko had just met this girl and already she was getting on his nerves.

"If you say that one more time I'm gonna….."

"Say what the truth?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Nuriko then gathered his fingers in a fist and thrusts it toward Malina, who casually caught it in midair,

"Hey take it easy there missy it was a joke."

Malina took her hand away but at the last minuet her bracelet got caught on Nuriko's sleeve pulling the top of his kimono down revealing a muscular chest, _looks like missy is a mister,_

"You're a guy!"

"Yea so what!"

"Wow I have a whole new perspective on you now, by the way names Malina."

"My name is Korin but my given name is Nuriko and it doesn't bother you that I'm a cross-dresser."

"Nope, in fact I guess you could call me a cross-dresser as well."

Malina pulled her long hair up in a bun revealing the impression she was a guy.

Despite their first impressions Nuriko and Malina hit it off they acted more like siblings if anything. In fact Malina felt more conferrable talking with Nuriko then with Tamahome.

A small cream colored kitten came walking into the area wear Malina was sitting after talking to Nuriko for about 20 minuets Malina decided to back to wondering around.

Tama walked up to Malina so silently and quickly that it wasn't until Malina stepped back and tripped over him not even noticing he was there.

"Well hello there kitty."

Malina picked up the little cat and right away started playing with him, the sun reflecting off the small spots of tan fur mixed in with his cream color. Tama just gave a happy little meow and licked Malina's nose, who gave a soft giggle,

"You sure are a cute little thing."

The coolness of a tall shadow came over Malina as Tama jumped on her head meowing. Malina turned around and saw a man in his early twenties was standing behind her he was a tall man with dark brown hair. He looked down at Malina and Tama,

"So this is wear you are."


	9. the whole team together

Chapter 9 the Whole Team Together

Malina froze she knew if she ran he could catch her easily. The tall yet quiet man reached down, as Malina closed her eyes thinking he was going to strangle her Tama jumped into Mitsukake's arms purring,

"I hope Tama didn't cause you too much trouble young lady."

"Oh no, he wasn't trouble at all."

Mitsukake is a quiet man and on the surface appears unsociable, but in reality he's just very shy and unsure of how to express himself. He is extremely gentle and caring, and treats all people with kindness and respect. Mitsukake has a big heart and deep feelings, not reflected in his unchanging facial expression, but in the care he provides for all the people surrounding him. Mitsukake likes helping people and making them feel better both physically and emotionally. He is good at aiding others in coping with pain. He has a weakness for children and animals, and is happiest when he is caring for a person in need.

Mitsukake is calm and kind very little angers or upsets him. This isn't because he is unfeeling, though; he is merely in control of his emotions and accepting of just about any situation. He is silent in both his happiness and suffering. Mitsukake will be driven to anger, however, when an innocent or weak person is threatened. Mitsukake is responsible, always following through on his promises, and devoting himself to the care of other people. His gentleness reflects the courage and strength he carries in his heart.

Mitsukake possesses healing power, but can only heal using his power once per day. Healing requires such power that any more than once a day would kill Mitsukake. Unfortunately, Mitsukake cannot restore life with his power.

Mitsukake's strength stems from his past. Five years previously, when Mitsukake was seventeen, his entire family was killed in terrible floods that raged through Konan. Mitsukake became a doctor because of his healing power, and looked after the people in the little city of Choko. He was in love with a woman named Shoka, who was the daughter of a Souen landlord, and the two spent many happy hours together. Mitsukake's healing power began to be well-known, and soon other towns began to request his help in curing sickness. Mitsukake began to travel to these other places, and during one of his journeys, Shoka fell ill with a terrible disease. She tried to endure the sickness, but died before Mitsukake could return to cure her. After Shoka's death, Mitsukake entered mourning, and left to live like a hermit, swearing never to use his healing power any longer. He lived this way for an entire year, until meeting Miaka and the Suzaku Seishi.

Mitsukake is proud and accepting of his destiny as a Suzaku Seishi, and even to the present, carries feelings for his dead lover in his heart.

Malina reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch tied up with a red ribbon,

"I know it was you that healed me and I want to thank you by giving you this."

"No thanks needed, just seeing you back to normal is enough for me."

"I still like you to have it it's for your cat."

Mitsukake opened up the small bundle and inside was a blue collar about Tama's size.

"Thank you young lady."

"No thanks necessary, by the way I'm Malina younger twin of Tamahome."

Malina eventually started to wonder again until a maid approached her,

"Lady Malina the emperor wishes to see you."

Malina nodded as she followed the maid into the throne room. Malina kneeled before Hotohori,

"Your highness, you wished to see me?"

"I have been informed by Tamahome that you are a member of the Suzaku seven."

"Yes sire, I am."

Malina pulled up her sleeve revealing her symbol confirming what she had just told the young emperor as he stood up and walked toward Malina, who remained kneeling, He held out his hand to her,

"I am a member of the Suzaku seven as well."

Malina softly grasped Hotohori's hand as he pulled her up her violet eyes meeting his soft brown eyes. Hotohori reached up to the edge of his collar and pulled it down slightly revealing a symbol on his neck.

The door swung open as seven people stepped forward. Malina quickly pointed out Miaka, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Nuriko, but there were two other people there she didn't recognize, one was a boy about fifteen he had brown hair, parts of witch were falling into his purple eyes. The other was a young man about twenty-four with light blue hair and brown eyes.

"So is this the new member?"

The brow haired boy asked, he had a slender build wearing black pants and a long blue shirt that was tied closed with a green belt. A small wooden flute was tucked tightly in the belt.

Malina gave a shy nod she wasn't quit use 2 this attention. The boy approached her, his hand extended,

"I'm Chiriko, what's yours?"

Malina shook his hand,

"Malina, it's a pleasure."

The man with light blue hair spoke up with a huge smile on his face almost like a fox,

"And my name's Chichiri ya know."

"It's nice to finally meet all the members of the Suzaku seven."

Tasuki interrupted leaning against the wall arms crossed,

"Yea, yea, enough with the fake happiness."

Malina strolled over to Tasuki,

"Hey it's fire-head."

"WHO YOU CALLING FIRE-HEAD!"

"WELL WITH THAT HAIR OF YOURS I'D SAY YOU!"

Malina, unable to control her temper when she's mad, threw a punch at Tasuki, who ducked making her hit the wall, noticing what she did Malina slowly backed away a slight giggle in her voice,

"Oops, sorry about that."

Miaka leaned over to Nuriko, who was trying to hold a laugh in,

"She's almost as strong as you."


	10. counterfit chiriko

Ch. 10 The counterfeit Chiriko

After getting off to an interesting start the Suzaku seven accepted Malina as part of the team, she was helpful to all of them in one way or another she has shown Mitsukake herbs for a healing potion, she helped Chichiri with a new spell, In fact she eve thought Chiriko a new song on his flute. Everybody enjoyed the young girl's ideas and advice.

It had been a week now as Malina was getting ready for a walk with Nuriko when a maid popper her head in threw the door,

"Lady Malina, come quick the others are in trouble."

Without hesitation Malina quickly ran outside, a high pitch sound hit Malina's ears as she collapsed to her knees trying to figure out the irritating noise's origin. It was coming from the ceremony room from Chiriko,

"Chiriko what are you doing!"

Nuriko's voice was herd as Chiriko continued playing,

"That's not Chiriko it Amiboshi of the serriyu seven!"

"What!"

The high pitch squeal got lauder as Malina hit the ground on her knees again. Another whistling noise intercepted the sound as Malina looked around, searching for the new pandemonium as her eyes caught the outline of a person who looked fairly young, wearing a long red kimono, there hair pulled in a high ponytail. The figure stepped into the light revealing to be a boy about thirteen, his brown hair pulled into a very high and straight ponytail accenting his spunky brown eyes,

"I am the real Chiriko of the Suzaku seven."

He pulled up the edge of his kimono revealing a bright red symbol on his left foot. Amiboshi quickly dashed out of the shrine as the Suzaku seven and Miaka Followed closely behind. Amiboshi stopped near the edge of a cliff that over looked a raging river and suddenly jumped off, Miaka caught the edge of his flute, but He released his grip and fell into the river,

"Nobody could survive a fall like that."

Miaka looked up at Malina,

"How could he do that pretend to be our friend then deceive us?"

"Miaka, he's one of the Serriyu seven he was never our friend."

"I guess your right, but no one deserves to dye like that."

"Come on Miaka its getting late."

Malina and Miaka walked back to the palace as the sun began to set.


End file.
